Kiku Tales
by Kobato-Dobatochan
Summary: Frustrated with castle life Kiku decides to go on a journey meeting friends and dangers along the way. Rated T for swearing and crude humor sometimes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchu nor anything ideal wise except my own and creation of this fic..but if I did i would dance happily!!

**A/N: Ok folks this my first tenchu fic for im going through a feudal japan tenchuish phase so im like blargh!! anyways i wanted to write this because ive been wanting to write a fic about kiku rebeling and wanted to be independent so yeah i just did this so enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: Fed Up

It was nice spring day in the land of Gohda and everyone was going about their duties happily everyone except for the lord's young daughter who was having _quite _some trouble focusing on her Koto lessons, "Princess KIKU did you here what I just _said?!" _Snapped a sharp voice looking straight at the unfocused princess, Kiku who was looking out the window didn't notice her teacher walk towards her until she slammed her fan on the princess' koto quickly snapping Kiku back to reality. Kiku who had no knowledge of what happened those few minutes turned up to see an angry face looking down at her.

"Oh Lady Sizuku is something the matter?" Asked the princess innocently, Lady Sizuku just looked at her pupil with frustration and disbelif for this was the _SECOND _time Princess Kiku got distracted looking at her she replied nicely as she despite the growing temple forming ,"Yes my princess for you see distraction has gotten the better of you the _SECOND _time and today's lesson is not flowing well as i'd hoped it would." Kiku who looked at her teacher for awhile till she finally caught on to what she was saying thinking quickly the princess was going to _PRETEND_ that distraction didn't get her, "Why Lady Sizuku I wasn't distracted i listened to you the uh..whole time yeah...the WHOLE time!!" Lady Sizuku cocked an eyebrow at the princess' reply to statment looking at her the Lady said, "i see then my dear princess could you repeat what i said before back to me?" At that Kiku _**KNEW**_ she was trapped and there was no way out and without thinking she answered," Why y ma'am you said to sit in a proper position and adjust hands and fingers at good length so that way it won't cause cramping during pla-..." Before Kiku could finish she looked up to see Lady Sizuku tapping her foot with arms folded wearing a look of disapproval knowing this Kiku let a heavy sigh saying weakly, "I guess lessons over for today huh?" She nodded her head said the princess was excused at that Kiku got up to leave feeling embarassed and ashamed for she loved Lady Sizuku's lessons but it seems that something got to her and it was annoying her to DEATH.

Later that day Princess Kiku was starting to get more fustrated with her lessons that she couldn't take it anymore and asked if she could be excused to her room, while there Kiku sat her desk reading a book that belonged to her mother while she was reading she began tapping furiously while reading she began thinking,_ My this Kintaro kid is lucky going on magnificent adventures and NEVER having a worry that you may be in danger and no one to tell you this and that sigh i want something like that. _As kiku read on she started to come across more stories of people having marvelous adventures even one about someone traveling and seeing the world that all this reading of everyone having a good time with their journeys that she threw the book down lept in the air scowling and stamped her foot,

What the princess did next was so shocking that words couldn't describe it ...princess kiku SWORE!! Yes the sweet chrysanthemum swore at the top of her lungs plus letting out the most horrid of all screams know to man it sounded like a cross between a dragon and a whale that was constipated for the princess was having a major meltdown tantrum that the poor guards didn't know whether to see if she was ok or duck for cover because all they heard from her room was,

"Fing leesons! got dammit to you all i hate this bullshitty cocksucking pussy willowing douche bagging LIFE!! its full of crap cunt bitch fuck shit hoar PENIS CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" Those were the words echoing from her room castle servants just stood there with looks of shock and fear for the young princess' screams and swears were getting more out of control that people were afraid to peek on her. But no fear because the Kiku's shouts and crys drew the attention of Lord Gohda, Council Sekiya, and the two azuma ninjas everyone heard of but feared.

Lord Gohda: What is going on why is my daughter having such a fit?

Random Guard: I do no know my lord we want to check on her but to afraid for the words she say sound as if a demon has taken over her.

Council Sekiya: What do you mean what 'words'?

Kiku: FUCKING _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!! _nerve racking crashing

Female Servant: Those words...sir

Lord gohda: Oo oh my heavens what has befallen my precious daughter?!

Ayame who could see the lord's trouble decided that she was gonna talk to kiku see what caused her meltdown looking at Rikimaru who gave a nod advanded to the princess' door, with on hand she slowly began to open it cautiously while looking at Rikimaru who just stared straight ahead.

Ayamethinking: _Ok Ayame nice and easy don't get to hasty...wait a minute WHAT am i saying this is a thirteen year old girl whom i looked after when she was five what do i have to fear she's just having a nervous breakdown and she'll be the same when all this is over!!_

Thinking to go for it Ayame drew the door open only to duck out of the way of a flying ink jar only to have it plow right into some poor guard's eyes Ayame and Rikimaru turned their gaze into the princess' room along with everyone else what the people saw made them think an exorcsit was to be need because kiku turned to look at the people with fury in her eyes they all saw her surrounded by an evil aura of fire followed by an image of a dragon that was so scary even seiryu would submit and it to was a dragon.

Everyone: OO; Gohda passed out from the illusions that surrounded his beloved child

Ayame: Kiku-chan what's wrong why are you acting this way please tell your nee-chan what's the problem

Kiku: I'M FED UP!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF GOING THROUGH THE SAME ROUTINES EVERY DAMN DAAAAAY I WANT EXCITEMENT FUN AND PLEASURE IM BORED WITH GETTING KIDNAPPED BY OBSESSED DOLL MAKERS AND BY A MAN THAT LOOKS LIKE MICHEAL JACKSON'S ANCESTOR!! IM SICK OF FUCKING EVERYTHING!!

Ayame/Rikimaru: Oo whispers what should we do? knock her out

Council Sekiya: whispers also you think its a good idea?

Rikimaru: Council its the only way to calm the princess...besides i don't wanna share a room in a castle with a out of control teen maury wasnt invented yet.

Ayame/Council Sekiya: Maury?

Rikimaru: its a future thing look i sorta bunked with some people one of them a crazy scientist and i was watch- look it DOESN'T matter now we have to focus on the princess!!

Ayame/Council Sekiya: looks at each other right ok well what shoul we do?

Kiku: flinging her desk nailing a guard and maid GRRRR!! i hate this it sucks sees Ayame Oh nee-san!! Kiku ran to her flinging her arms around her sobbing her eyes out the castle inhabitants let out breath of relief for the danger passed and all was well except for Lord Gohda who was still knocked out from the images he saw that he need to be carried back to his room to rest meanwhile Rikimaru and Council Sekiya looked at the damage of kiku's room it was a mess dolls from past years laid scattered or broken kimonos cover in ink or ripped her bed was halfway out the window and any other contents laid about or broken for no one could belive that such a calm girl could do this damage to one simple room.

Maid: im NOT cleaning this up until a prayer is said over it i dont wanna get smack by something im afraid of

Gaurd:Well im not walking past this room ever!! please someone help this ink is burning my eyes cries

Rikimaru: Council we must calm the people

Council Sekiya: yes before they catch a fit you there boy go fetch a buddist monk right away!!

A young boy ran off after being given the order and Ayame said she was taking kiku to the garden to talk rikimaru gave ayame a dart gun in case the princess was to 'freakout' again.

Castle Garden

Ayame was walking with kiku in the garden who was still clinging onto her but settled after her horrid fit, they came to a nice spot next to a Sakura tree and decided to sit and have a talk to about why kiku went into such a rage.

Ayame: Now imoutochan tell me what's on your mind what caused you to have the fit a few minutes ago?

Kiku: Well I was reading and I don't know something got me and well i freaked...i think castle life is just getting to me with its _LACK _of excitement maybe. How's father?

Ayame: He's ok just trying to slowly recover from the shock of what happened those two guards and maid are ok to despite one gaud is never touching ink again. lol

Kiku: oh my it that bad huh?

Ayame: Yes so you say you're having no fun what fun do you seek?

Kiku: the fun i want is going on adventures meeting new people along the way and finding romance like you and Rikimaru...

Ayame: me and riki-..uh umm sigh Kiku exploring places seems exciting but its filled with many many dangers that i think is too much for you.

Kiku: too much _**AYAME**_ believe it or not i know what danger is i was _KIDNAPPED_ 3 times by creepy guys each one more sinister...well except for great uncle matsuhide he was just senile in old age according to mother but he still didnt have to kill her but anyways i know danger with those events that happened in my life so i have no worries and besides i want to know the arts you do its cool!!

Kiku's eyes shined with stars as she stared at Ayame tanto blades almost drooling maybe and Ayame who caught sight of this took them off flinging them in different directions one smacking the poor inked guard again and the other smacking and enemy spy into a pile of spikes a small 'ugh' echoded from the wall.

Ayame: i dont think so kiku its just best that you stay here and not worry your father... or me to death plus you'll be safe well gotta go Rikimaru's calling me!!

Rikimaru:in lord Gohda's room ninja senses tingling seems im being used as an excuse must escape...but WHERE?!

Shadow Rikimaru:Quickly to limestone cavern if we hurry now we can catch a portal the future in time for family guy star wars version!! HURRY!!

Rikimaru slowly advanced to a near by window as Ayame's feet echoded in the hall with one breath Rikimaru lept out running away to the setting darkness never to return...until next morning after family guy and south park marathon echoing the words,

Rikimaru: _I HOPE BETSY AND MARI DIDNT FIND MY SECRET STASH OF CHEETOHS AND CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!!_

In 2008 someone's house

Betsy: hey mari check it out a WHOLE stash of junk food waiting to be eaten!!

Mari: Y'know that Rikimaru's

Betsy:baaah who cares hes back in feudal japan wont be coming back!! lets chow!!

Rikimaru:appears THINK AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!

Feminine screams echos into the night rikimaru lives up to his name as a _TRUE_ shadow

Feudal Japan: Kiku's room

Kiku was settling in a newer and bigger for her other room was being repair and having sutras placed on it by lord gohda's request in case the evil fire and dragon were to return again and kill him, anyways Kiku was looking at her new surroundings for this room was bigger than the last and decided she was goint o keep this one after she came back from her sudden trip.

Kiku: That's it I'm tired of playing the damsel in distress even princees peach is having more fun than me and she's a crazy chick with an umbrella for a weapon. well as of today im done being the prime princess every wants to be im going on a journey like the ones from mother's books and have me some fun and ill return with stories for everyone to hear !! muahahahahahahahahah!! thinking _though i really hate to do this to father cuz he loves me so but he'll understand why i did it and hopefully he wont hold grudges...then again ugh what am i saying this matsunoshin gohda the most reasonable and honorable man arund he's a big teddy bear when your not breaking the law and kidnapping me and such so he'll agree with my decision though i should still leave a note telling him my problems._

With that last thought Kiku made up her mind and decided she was going to go through with it and leave though she had to plan it out for she _DID NOT _want to leave any of her trances for rikimaru and ayame could use to track her down with, with that in mind kiku headed downstairs for dinner because this would be the last time anyone saw her in the castle that day.

**A/N: well folks there ya go the first chapter of kiku tales hoped you liked it chapter 2 should be up sometime this weekend!! anyways in the near future im planning on doing a fic of when rikimaru was in our time incase you all were wondering about the betsy and mari part it'll be fun ill probably start on it after i finish kiku tales Part 1 there will three parts of this so yeah please read and review and make ANY requests you desire for me to add cuz i will give credit you for suggesting. Next chapter: Nightime runner and a wise ass child.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont' own tenchu nor anything else mentioned in this fic except for OC those are mine and mine ALONE!! so all the lawyers and anyone else out to kill me can rest!!

Chapter 2: Nighttime Runner and a Wise Ass Child

It was late before everyone settled down to sleep for the night except for the guards who rotated shifts and a certain princess occupied in her roomwho was sitting at her new desk writing away furiously on a piece of parchment while several others laid scattered in balls all around her,

_Dear Father,_

_I'm writing you this letter to say that im sorry for what im doing but i hope you understand that i need to enjoy life a different way which is why im leaving for a certain time for there are things missing in my life and i want to find them so that way i can-_

Kiku: GAH!! no no no **THAT'S **not going to work and besides it sounds as if its im not coming back but which i am! Hmm... maybe i should write it and keep it simple besides i dont wanna spend all night doing this anyways.

So once again kiku took her ink brush one last time and wrote a _SIMPLE_ letter of god bye to her father not giving many details of where she was going or when she'll be back when she finally got done Kiku took the letter and reread it to herself for her satisfaction it said:

_Dear Father,_

_When you read this i'll already be gone to explore the country do not worry about for i SHALL return and when i do come back ill have many stories to tell even though im a princess i just want to fell like a regular person just this once and maybe come back a new person i know that you will understand my sudden decision and will respect it. I leave you with all my love and i ask that you just pray for me on my leave._

_Love Always,_

_Kiku_

Kiku: There prefect now i'll just leave this here and gather my things and be on my way!!

Kiku went about her room collecting things she'll need on her journey that when she was finished she had a nice tugged travel sack filled with the following items:

Kiku's List

5 kimonos

A Kagurabue ( **A/N: traditional japanese flute**)

Nice sack of money

2 head scarvesd the kind thieves use

1 of Rikimaru's masks

Her sister's bell

3 rice balls and 10 stacks of wrapped rice crackers

1 map

Kiku: There that should do it now all i have to do is make past the guards and out to the garden are to that small wall crack i saw earlier...but i have to be careful not to get spotted _ESPECIALLY_ by neesan cuz i think she's on a mission plus she has a way of sneaking up on me.

Looking around her room one last time kiku setting the letter to her father on her bed kiku was on her way.Looking down the hall she was almost home free till the sound quick footsteps scurried over to her direction trapped kiku started to panic until she remembered a hidden path behind her without second thoughts she dove for it in time who should be to come down the hall none other than Ayame back from her mission only to be stopped by Council Sekiya giving her another oner one.

Council Sekiya: Ahh Ayame good i caught you i have a mission for you directly from the lord himself seems he wants you to go to the town of Sai for a renegade samurai took a merchant's newborn daughter hostage and is threating to kill her if he does not compile with him.

Ayame: I see dont worry council ill handle this bad boy for you! its one thing i can't stand about these times is need to kidnap people to gain authority especially children they have nothing to do with this if the lord wants ill bring that samurai's head to him.

Council Sekiya: Ahahahaha there's no need just hurry and save the poor baby.

Ayame: Yes sir!!

Tenchu Narrator Guy: After Recieving the news from council sekiya you rush to the town of Sai, but be warned its filled with ronin and ninjas use haste and stealth Ayame for you must save the baby.

Council Sekiya: Who _IS _that guy?!

Ayame: I dont know but he's been following both me and rikimaru for the lo

ngest and its getting ANNOYING!!

TN: Ayame didnt you hear what i said get MOVING!!

Ayame: alright dont get your undies in a bunch!!

TN: thank you

As Ayame left council sekiya headed up to hias room for the night with a sigh of relief kiku made her way out of the castle to the garden in the hopes of concealing her identity she put on one of the theif scarves and stowed away into the night begining her new life on the road.

Kiku: -thinking-_ Just you wait father ill come back a whole new person just you wait_.

Next Day:

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Female Maid: Princess Kiku its time to get ready for your lessons.

No Answer

Maid: ?

Knocking again and getting no answer the young maid stepped into her to find it not only empty but on single item that knew the mishap of the princess, taking the white parchment the young maid hurried to her masters sitting room where he was speaking with the two azuma of their past nightly duties.

Maid: M..m...my lord something horrible terrible has happened -deep breath- Princess Kiku is not in her room!!

Lord Gohda who heard the last words jumped up and hurried to the maid in a fluster of confusion and fear,

LG: What do you mean 'not there'?

Maid: i went to fetch her for her lessons and instead of finding her i found this on her bed.

The maid handed lord gohda the parchment and he began to read it eyes filling with tears with each sentence he read that when he was done he dropped to his knees and began sobbing,

Lord Gohda: Oh my my precious child how could i've known she was unhappy why didnt anyone tell me and because of this she is gone and nowhere to be found!!

Ayame who couldn't belive what has happened just now snapped back out of her finally realizing the sudden reason why kiku was unhappy that she was the one who spoke up to he distressed lord first

Ayame: Sir if you may please allow me to find kiku and return her back to you so it can ease your heart and pain.

Lord Gohda: -sniff- thank you Ayame but that wont be necessary for Kiku made this decision on her own and seems she wants to go through with it.

Council Sekiya: then my lord what should we do what if word of the princess's leave should spread if your enemies knew there could be a good chance they would go after her.

Lord Gohda: Yes that's true which is why i want Ayame to track her down but keep a close eye out for her incase there's any danger but without kiku knowing.

Ayame: Then it its settled ill follow kiku but keep out of sight and only step in if its get dangerous fine for me. Dont worry my lord ill se to it that kiku has a safe journey...i just wonder where she is now?

Everyone: Hmmm...

Meanwhile in a merchant town:

"Aaah I finally made it to the lovely town of Kasumi and it seems the Sakura's are in bloom here!! -sigh- so wonderful."

Said a relieved Kiku for she has been walking all night and she needed a place to rest, as she was settling down to have a riceball an angry voice rang out drawing the attention of the towns people.

"Stop thief!! Get back here you little brat!!"

"HA!! not if can catch me fat man!!"

A young boy no older than six ran out of a building with a heavy set man who looked like a cat chasing after him, chased all through the plaza past some geisha and mixture of townsman and foreigners that this continued for quite some time until the cat man gave up.

Cat Man: Damn you Yukimaru i swear ill get you next time when you become a little sticky fingers!!

Yukimaru: lolz- Yeah ok neko-san just drop some pounds then maybe you'll have a chance and thanks for the riceballs and takoyaki!!

Yukimaru laughed at his recent truimph over the cat man that he didn't notice kiku was watching the whole thing until he turned to see a girl stand before him dressed in a n nice kimono looking at in a way a mother did when the _CHILD_ is or did something wrong.

Yukimaru: WOAH!! who are you and how long have you been ther?!

Kiku: Humph...I could ask the same for you that's terrible of what you did to that poor man and then you laugh about it i think you deserve a spanking for that!!

Yukimaru: n...n...nani?! a spanking from who you?! HA!! dont make me laugh like i should fear a brat in a kimono, that's just to funny!!

Kiku: B...b...brat?! how dare you talk to me that way do you _EVEN_ know who i am?

Yukimaru: No...should I?

Kiku was about to spill who she was until she thought better of it for she was no longer in the safety of the castle and kne wif wod leaked out she was on her own boy eveyone and their mother would be out to get her. Still lost in her thoughts she didnt notice Yukimaru rummaging through her thing until he pulled out her wallet stuffed wiht money,

Kiku: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! get your grubby mitts off of that right NOW!!

Yukimaru: -snicker- HA!! not if you can catch me rich girl!!

Kiku: Why you little monster when I get my hands on you im SO gonna bash your butt in!!

Kiku started in pursuit of the young boy but to no avail for the kimono she wore was too long but also immobile to the point she was tripping with every step realizing no other choice Kiku tore her kimono to where she can move and RUN shot of after the rascal.

Yukimaru: -thinking- _hehehe that girl is so dumb but lucky for me i HAPPENED to be blessed by the gods with this lovelywallet chockful of money yuki m'boy your gonna rest well for the next few days!!_

Kiku: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Yukimaru: O.O- HOLY SHIT!!

Yukimaru turned to see kiku hot on his trails that she left dust and bewildered townsfolk in the process now in a shorter kimono chasing after him with a look of bloodthirst.

Meanwhile:

Ayame who followed Kiku's tracks made it to the merchant town of Hatsune, by hiding in the trees she was keeping a look out for the young maiden who bailed a luxury life letting her attion slip she didn't hear the horrid words of profanity being echoing in a section of the town snapping back to reality Ayame turned at the right time to see the source of commotion.

Kiku: YOU LITTLE BRAT FROM HELL YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO GIVE THAT MONEY POUCH BACK OR ELSE I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!

Yukimaru: HA! your lying you dont have the BALLS to do that...oh wait my fault you dont have balls you have a VAGINA!! lololololoololz

Townsfolk: O.O (to shocked by the words being spoken to do anything an old woman passed out at the word vagina)

Kiku who was never tiring out once was steadily gaining speed after the boy _ONCE _again as the people looked on in shock and fear Ayame though just sat in her tree laughing up a storm that it got the better of her causing her to fall out the tree hitting the ground STILL laughing at the chaos that was going on that she decided that Kiku could use some help.

Ayame: -thinking-_Hmmm...from the way that boy is running it'll take a rare but useful and 'SPECIAL' technique to bring him down_

Glancing around she found the 'SPECIAL' technique she needed a foreigner who came from a place called india was toting a basket of bananas for sale by using her swift ninja speed Ayame snagged a banana and began eating it using math for the first time in her life calculated on where and when to throw the peel. As Yukimaru came running back around the area again Ayame hurled the peel that it landed right on the spot the he was heading too, leaping in the trees once more for cover as a loud scream is heard around the area.

Yukimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ouch wtf?! omg what did i SLIP on?! oh jeez my aching butt!!

As Yukimaru complained more he wasnt aware of the fact that Kiku caught up with him and was in a furious mood that before he could shout anymore the startling sounds of knuckles cracking snapped his attention only to come face to face with a pretty girl with the face of an oni ready to kill.

Yukimaru: N...n...n...now come on what's with that look for w..we're all friends y'know i..i..it was just a harmless joke really no harm at all!! oh god dont kill me!!

Kiku: hehehehe now you'll face my WRATH!! -cracks knuckles-

Yukimaru: TT.TT oh no...

Sounds of wacking and thumping and thrashing and other violent beatdowns drowns out the horrified screams of yukimaru who was getting a beating of his that he never experianced before the man that chased him earlier chuckled for the boy was getting a licking he was denied in life, Ayame who watched the who thing decided to report back to lord gohda with the news of his daughter and how she's fairing darting away from the town she glanced back over her shoulder one last time looking at kiku now spanking the boy like there was no tomorrow thinking,

Ayame:_Well kiddo looks like you got what you wanted now i pray that you keep safe and enjoy yourself but please TRY to sta out of danger and make friends along the way to..._

Within an instant Ayame was gone leaving Kiku to continue her journey now with a new force of attitude and backbone but also little did she know with a new companion to follow her.

**A/N: Well ppls there's chapter 2 sorry for the HORRID procrastination but I finally got it done as for chapter three that will come somewhere around mid-sept or early october either way itll be there for i have to update fic plus im starting on a resident evil one that ugh!! its a nightmare but anywayz enjoy!!**


End file.
